deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza
The Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza (NOCS), is the specialized assault team of the Italian police. In 1974, the chief of the national police declared that a counter-terrorism unit was to be established to combat insurgency within the nation. His order was carried out and officers volunteered to become members of this unit. Recruits were trained in hand-to-hand combat and close quarters battles. The unit's first operation was to eliminate the left-wing organization called the Proletarian Armed Service. The mission was carried out successfully and NOCS became a force to reckon with in the terrorist realm. So far, the unit has participated in 4,500 missions and has defended Italy from terrorist attack. Training has evolved and HALO and SCUBA training has been inducted into the training regimen. Recruits are also trained in sniping and improved marksmanship. Battle vs. Army Ranger Wing (by Omnicube1) Irish Army Rangers: Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza: Five NOCDS operatives are in an armory performing weapons check, exhausted after a hostage crisis took place in a nearby school. "Sto pensando di ritirarsi presto (I'm thinking about retiring soon)," states the NOCDS squad leader. Suddenly the wall in front of him explodes sending in a cloud of dust into the room. "Pensionamento o la morte? (Retirement or death?)" questions the intruding IAR member. He then orders his men to open fire. A NOCDS member is struck dozens of times from the rangers' Steyr AUGs and FN Minimis. The remaining law-enforcement agents grab weapons off the walls. One rises up from a desk firing his ARX-160 killing an Irish Ranger. The NOCDS squad leader pumps his Franchi SPAS-12 and fires, but misses. An IAR member fires his SIG Sauer P228 at him; he is struck twice in the stomach, but luckily he is wearing his Kevlar vest. The old Italian pumps his shotgun again and fires. killing his assailant. A Ranger fires his FN Minimi in full automatic, sending papers to the floor and ripping up the plaster off the walls. A NOCDS agent pops up from a flipped metal table and fires his Sako TRG at the Irish machine-gunner. He is struck and drops his FN Minimi. He stumbles down and pants heavily. He picks up a Benelli M3T and rushes forward, firing his shotgun at the sniper. The sniper is struck three times, his body torn apart. The Irishmen collapses from his fatal wound. Two IAR Rangers move toward their fallen comrade, firing their Steyr AUGs. The bullets are able to carve through a NOCDS' cover, peppering him with 5.56 rounds. The NOCDS squad leader fires his Beretta Px4 Storm killing one of the Rangers. A fellow law-enforcement agent regroups with his leader. "Prendi il tuo culo là fuori! (Get your ass out there!)" demands the leader. The NOCDS agent moves forward, firing his ARX-160 and kills a Ranger. However, the Irish squad leader trips the NOCDS agent. He points a M3T at his head and blows it off. He stands up and aims his shotgun at the NOCDS squad leader and fires. He walks over but discovers it was a decoy, he left his helmet behind!. The old Italian kicks the Irishman over who falls on his back. He draws his Px4 Storm and points it at the Ranger. "La morte o la morte? (Death or death?)" he asks. He then pulls the trigger five times, landing five rounds into the chest and head of the Ranger. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Italians won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Italian Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites